Loki and Sigyn
by Threeishere
Summary: A thought on how Sigyn, Loki's wife in mythology and in the comics, might be brought into the Marvel films. Takes place after Thor: The Dark World. LokixSigyn.
1. Chapter 1

Sigyn stood in silence as the ceremony went forward. She closed her eyes. Vanaheim, her kingdom, was at the brink of destruction. She had no idea where her family was, or if they were even alive. There were so many invasions, so much trouble.

Sigyn opened her eyes. She was doing her best to end this.

_A day earlier…_

"Father, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Thor asked his father, suddenly walking in front of him and turning around.

"It is best for the kingdom, and all Nine Realms," Odin replied to his son, his tone indicating he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Couldn't you just send Vanaheim support?" Thor asked.

"Then they wouldn't support us if we needed it. A diplomatic union is the only way," Odin insisted.

"There must be some other way…"  
"Silence! The decision has been made: I'm going to marry the princess of Vanaheim tomorrow," Odin snapped at Thor. Thor just stared at him, clearly hurt. Odin sighed, and softened. "I know she won't replace your mother as queen, but this is an opportunity I cannot pass up. I would've offered you to be her husband, but I had the feeling Jane Foster wouldn't appreciate that movement."

Thor silenced and looked at the ground. He was being selfish, after all. It was true: he didn't want to see his mother replaced with a girl younger than he was, but that didn't change anything. Odin was doing what was best for the kingdom, and even what was best for him. Thor dipped his head.

"Thank you, father."

He didn't notice his father's sly smile as he entered the throne room.

_The next day (back to present)…_

Odin stood facing his new wife. She was quite beautiful, despite her tear-stained face. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant braid, her dress the most exquisite in the realm. Yet, her thoughts were elsewhere.

After the ceremony, the kingdom went into celebration. Odin, his new wife at his arm, searched the room for Thor. His son was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, my dear," Odin told Sigyn, "Would you rather eat or dance first?"

"Whatever you wish, my lord," Sigyn whispered, slightly bowing her head.

Inside, Sigyn was broken. Even if there was celebration here, there was death and destruction at home.

"My dear, are you alright?" Odin whispered, for a moment his voice sounding less old.

"Yes," she said immediately.

Sigyn had always been trained not to let her true feelings show. No matter how she felt, her husband couldn't know. He would help her, things would get better. They had to.

Odin led her to the table, and they joined the royal feast. Soon, Odin was up briefly talking to his people: the Asgardians. Sigyn stayed seated, briefly smiling at some who complimented her dress. Soon enough, she slipped away, asking a servant to be led to her room.

To her surprise, she was led to a huge chamber. She blushed when she realized that it was the king's bedchamber.

"Draw me a bath," she decided finally.

After her bath, she put on a flimsy nightgown, blushing slightly as she remembered again that she was in Odin's room. At that moment, he walked in.

"You're not going to kick me out of my own bedroom?" he teased her, as he saw her eyes widen.

"No, my lord," she responded.

Odin walked over to her, and pulled her by the waist to sit next to him on the bed. He was surprised that tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she said immediately, but was unable to stop the tears.

"My dear," Odin said, again sounding less old, "I need you to keep a secret."

"What?" Sigyn asked, perplexed by the statement. Odin stood up, and went outside to talk to the guard.

"Don't disturb us tonight," she heard him warn the guard, "I will emerge to summon the servants tomorrow morning."

Odin came back in the room, making sure the door was shut behind him. He walked over to Sigyn, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Sigyn wanted to pull away, but knew she shouldn't. She was married to him, this was how it would have to be, no matter how disgusted she felt. In a strange way, as the kiss went on, it almost seemed more enjoyable.

They pulled apart and Sigyn felt his hand cover her mouth as she was about to scream. In front of her was not Odin, but a much younger man with dark hair and pale skin. He almost looked like…

"Loki!" she said, as he removed his hand. She'd never spoken to the prince of Asgard, but she had seen him at many events in the past. The destruction he brought onto Midgard was infamous, after all.

Loki smiled at her, clearly pleased at his trick.

"Correct," he said.

"You're dead!" Sigyn exclaimed, remembering hearing the news of his passing.

"I appreciate your concern," Loki replied, raising an eyebrow.

"How is this possible?" Sigyn asked, her mind finally off what was happening at home.

"Magic," Loki whispered, suddenly becoming Odin again, and then back to himself.

Loki pulled Sigyn close to him, kissing her again. She kissed him back, mystified at what was happening. She suddenly pulled back.

"Who am I married to?"

"By all ancient laws, you're married to me," Loki told her, "You never married Odin."

"What about the alliance?" Sigyn's thoughts immediately turned back to her homeland. It was foolish not to think of what this illusion meant for Vanaheim.

"It's still in place, as long as you keep this secret," Loki warned her.

At that moment, Sigyn realized the fragility of her position. Who knows what Loki had done to Odin: if he was ever found out he would be destroyed along with the alliance with Vanaheim. She was the only one who knew the truth, and the only one who could do the right thing.

The only problem was, the right thing would result in thousands of deaths in her own realm. Sigyn realized that her hands were tied.

"I won't tell a soul," she whispered.

Loki grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello all! Thank you so much for reading! A brief warning: don't expect frequent updates for this story as it is not my prime focus for my writing. Also, just for clarification, until (or if) the real Odin reappears, Loki in Odin's form will be referred to as Odin when speaking and interacting with other characters. Reviews are always welcome! _

Sigyn felt more alone over the next few weeks than she ever had in her entire life. She was burdened with Loki's secret: that he was still alive masquerading as Odin, his own father. The real Odin's location was currently a mystery, one that Sigyn had the feeling wouldn't be solved anytime soon.

She had written letters home, leaving out nothing besides Odin's true identity, only to receive no word back. It was as if nobody in the world cared for her anymore.

Sometimes, she forgot her pains, focusing on being the best wife to Loki that she could possibly be. She took comfort in his kisses, relief from his gaze. She was becoming more involved with him than she ever thought possible, and if she ever let herself think too much about it, she was absolutely terrified.

One morning she came to breakfast, having woken up to discover that Loki had already left their room. There was no sign of him there and she asked Thor if he knew where his father was.

"I do not know of his current location," Thor told her, shuffling his feet a little bit.

Thor couldn't get used to the idea of Sigyn here as his father's wife. At first it didn't seem so bad, but it seemed as time grew on she became increasingly closer and closer to Odin. He was disturbed by their relation, and began to wonder if they truly did live as man and wife in every way—a thought Thor certainly didn't want to be having about his father.

"Thank you," Sigyn replied to him, detecting his discomfort.

She decided to take a walk in the gardens, still unable to be rid of the feeling of loneliness that surrounded her. She was also becoming disturbed on how dependent she was on Loki, and how her dependence seemed to increase by each day. Not only was her life in his hands, but the lives of her own people.

All of a sudden, she felt extremely nauseous. She went down on her knees, wondering if her breakfast would come back, but a moment later the nausea passed. She stood up as if nothing had happened. She finally decided to shrug it off and chalk it up to indigestion.

As Sigyn continued her walk, she was surprised to see Lady Sif practicing with her sword. She smiled at her, and Lady Sif waved her over.

"How are you, your majesty?" Lady Sif asked her, grinning.

"I'm well," Sigyn replied, giving no hint of the turmoil inside of her. She glanced at Sif's sword, "You practice early."

"I've got to work hard to prove myself," Sif said, shrugging.

"Very impressive," Sigyn replied, "I've always wished that I could learn how to use a sword, but unfortunately I never had the chance to learn."

For a brief moment the tantalizing image of herself fighting for her people back in Vanaheim came to mind, but she pushed the ridiculous fantasy aside. Even if she did know how to use a sword it wouldn't help anything. She was only one person, after all.

"I could teach you," Sif immediately offered.

Sigyn was tempted to accept the offer, but she realized that learning how to use a sword would ultimately be a waste of time. She needed to focus on finding Odin and finding a way to get Loki to send reinforcements to Vanaheim, as was agreed upon through their marriage.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Sigyn replied, suddenly distant.

Sif's smiled dropped, the hope of possible camaraderie with another female warrior gone. Sigyn excused herself before Sif could question her even more. She continued back into the palace, unsure of her plan. She _had _to form one or she would have no hope at all.

At that moment a palace page came up to her, informing her that she had been summoned by the All Father to report to the throne room.

As she emerged into the room she noticed some of the guards glancing at her. It was becoming clear that every resident of the palace was somewhat disturbed by her relationship with Odin. She had the feeling that they were all very interested in what he had to say to her.

"Sigyn," Odin spoke, the only person in the entire palace to have called her by her first name, "Do you know this man?"

Some guards approached from the back, holding a familiar face that Sigyn had hoped to never see again.

Gosta Halvorson's eyes met hers. He was in pain, yet there was so much hope held in that gaze. It was obvious that he wanted Sigyn to say she recognized him.

Gosta was a member of a powerful aristocratic family in Vanaheim. His family was one of the most active in the war effort, although they could never do enough to save their realm. Before the war, Sigyn had been in marriage negotiations with Gosta, but at the outbreak she was forced to marry outside of her realm for the sake of her people. A marriage that so far had not paid off.

Gosta had been extremely upset at her decision to marry Odin, despite security it might provide for Vanaheim. The last time she had seen him he had refused to even speak to her, seriously hurt by her decision to leave him.

But what was he doing here? Sigyn lifted her hand up to touch her face, surprised that it was wet. When had she started crying?

Odin's gaze never wavered from her face. Sigyn still couldn't read him, never sure what he was thinking. What would happen to Gosta if she admitted she knew him? What would happen if she didn't? Her husband's eyes gave her no answer.

"Yes, I do know him," Sigyn finally admitted, realizing that her hesitation had made it rather obvious that she did.

The room was silent. Sigyn and Gosta both held their breath as Odin stood up from his throne.

"Identify him," Odin declared, continuing to stand.

"He is Gosta Halvorson, a member of the noble Halvorson Clan of Vanaheim," Sigyn correctly identified.

Gosta looked on at her, seeming relieved that she had claimed that she knew him. She was the most powerful here, after all, besides Odin. Surely she could save him from any dark fate.

"What is his purpose?" Odin questioned, again not revealing what he was feeling.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Sigyn said. She was partially lying, Gosta would have come here for her for some reason, although for what she didn't know.

Odin continued along with the conversation. "You don't know? It's very strange because he insisted that he came here to save you."

To save her? Gosta came to save her? Sigyn looked again at Gosta, his expression so hopeful. He wanted her to come back with him, that must be it.

"May he speak?" Sigyn asked, her voice steady and clear.

Despite her feigned confidence, Sigyn was afraid. She had no idea what Loki would do, if he would even honor her wishes. Just like the rest of her life, Loki would determine what happened to Gosta.

"If you insist," Odin replied.

Sigyn nodded, clearly indicating that she did. Her tears became more full and frequent as Gosta began to speak.

"I came here to see if Princess Sigyn was alright. We—we didn't hear anything from her after she left, nor did we receive word that everything went according to plan…" Gosta trailed off, his eyes beginning to fill with tears when staring at Sigyn. "Why didn't you write to us?"

"I did write to you!" Sigyn said, wiping her tears away, "I sent letters home! What happened to them?"

The room was dead silent. Sigyn looked at Odin and raised her chin, waiting for his response. Now it was her turn to be asking questions.

"May I speak with you alone, my dear?" Odin finally asked her.

"You may not," Sigyn said, "I demand to know why my realm received no word of mine."

Odin slowly blinked and he sat back down on the throne.

"Send Gosta to the prisons."

The guards roughly grabbed him, despite his attempts to stop them.

"Stop!" Sigyn yelled, but the guards didn't listen. She had no authority over Odin.

She began to sob as she fell to the ground, unable to take what was happening. It was as if all the pressure she had been under was falling down on her, leaving her no room to even breathe. Her family, everyone she had ever known, was in great danger. And now that she could finally see a familiar face, he was forced away from her. She couldn't take it.

Something flashed in Odin's eyes that nobody else noticed, distracted by the shape the sobbing queen. If they had noticed, they would swear they saw pity.

Odin spoke one word. "Stop."

The guards immediately stopped, turning around to face their king. He stood up and walked over to Sigyn, leaning down and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Dry your tears and come with me. We will speak alone."

Sigyn allowed herself to be led by her husband to their private chambers. He sat her down before promptly changing back into his Loki form and he put his fingers to her lips.

"My dear Sigyn, please don't be upset. Your friend's arrival has merely complicated matters, that is all."

"Complicated matters?" Sigyn echoed, her anger returning, "What is there to complicate? The agreement of our marriage was that you would send reinforcements to save Vanaheim. That was simple, yet it has yet to happen!"

"Calm down," Loki insisted, taking her hand. Sigyn promptly yanked her hand away, too furious with him to allow him to even touch her.  
"You're going to let Gosta go," Sigyn said, standing up, "And you're going to make the arrangements to send the reinforcements as soon as possible."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen?" Loki asked. He didn't seem concerned at all by her demands. In fact, he almost seemed amused.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to reveal who you are," Sigyn threatened.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And then you expect them to still send reinforcements? Do you even expect them to believe you after my blasted brother saw me die with his own eyes? It's a big risk."

"I don't care," Sigyn challenged, too furious to even reason with him, "Now get out of my way."

Loki smirked before roughly grabbing her arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't stop me forever," Sigyn insisted, "Let go."

"Calm down," Loki spoke again, "And think. If you go off about me not being Odin, the only thing it will earn you is a trip back to Vanaheim with your dear Gosta. There will be no reinforcements from Asgard at the dissolution of our union."

And suddenly Sigyn burst into tears again, sitting back down on the bed with her face in her hands. Again, if she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the flash of guilt in Loki's eyes. He sat next to her, pulling her close to him.

"My dear," he whispered, "You have no say in the matter. You must learn to let go."

A moment later Loki was gone, reverted back into his Odin form. It was that moment that Sigyn was beginning to realize that she hadn't married an old man, but instead she had married a manipulative monster.


End file.
